mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampy Spring
Swampy Spring is the 10th main course in Super Mario 74 and the first level in the 3rd overworld. The pipe leading to this level is on the elevated gazebo/boardwalk. Swampy Spring is a small enclosed basin with shallow waters and an expansive elevated boardwalk. The bottom level has only a thin layer of water with a couple of deeper pits, which allows Mario to get his health refilled easily. The board walk is very similar to what the pipe was located on to enter the level. This stage is very focused on platforming and has the most difficult jumps so far in the game, as all but one of the stars must be reached using the network of towers connected by very thin bridges. This level also has a lack of enemies, with most of them only on the bottom level. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, the swamp has dried out and is replaced with a small desert, otherwise called Dried-Out Dead Desert. This change alone does not alter the stage layout much, keeping almost identical towers. Though, the real differences include a bunch of fire, several places of slow quicksand, and one real platform of quicksand below a scaffold with a star and incredibly difficult platforming. Also the 100 coin star is extremely difficult in the remake, because there are no enemies that have coins when defeated and you must look everywhere in the dead desert for the coins. Levels Star 1: Koopa the Cheater This stage is notorious for having a bug which prevents Koopa the Quick from getting to the destination. If this happens the emulator must be restarted, though only this star is effected. A common way to ensure it works is entering this level and completing this star as the first one entered after starting up the game, which means you have to restart if it does not work. The reason for the resets is having to do with Koopa the Quick's path to the flag, which somehow messes up if Mario has been to another level. Koopa the Quick is directly to the left of the sandy bank Mario starts on. He explains that after watching many YouTube videos of his races against Mario, he figured out Mario was actually cheating in his previous challenges. This leads him to cheat as well in his new sprint. The race consists of a straightforward course, across the boardwalk. However, when the race starts, Koopa heads under the platforms, instead of following the wooden path. At the end, Koopa levitate to the flag above. Even while cheating, as long as Mario doesnt stop, the race is still fairly simple. Just follow the wooden path and avoid the Kuromame. Star 2: Grounded Red Coins In this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the ground of this level, hence the name. Since the level is so small already, and none of the coins are located on the boardwalk portion, they are not hidden very well. However, if you are going for the 100 coin star in addition to this star, then you must explore the tops. Also remember, that you can not get any hints for other stars until this star is completed. The locations are as follows: # On top of a wall behind Mario. To get to this, drag the movable block all the way to the wall and then triple jump and wall kick off it. Mario can also do a wall jump off the corner and barley grab the edge. # On a ledge at the end of the sand "pier" where the movable block is # In a water pit along the right edge # In a sandy outcrop corner behind where Coin 2 is # In a pool of water in the center of the level # In a small notch on the bottom of the farthest wooden tower # On a sandy shore to the left of the stage # On another sandy shore to the left of the stage When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on a small island in the center of the stage Star 3: The Tower of Power In this star Mario must climb higher up the boardwalk to reach the top of one of the highest towers. Instead of going towards the flag which signified the end of the race, turn left at the pillar and climb the ramp. After a small jump, he will get to a platform with a Chuckya on it. Mario must NOT follow the obvious path to the right and instead turn left and do a triple jump + dive to the far away pillar. From here follow the path and you will soon end up in front of a platform with a Heave-Ho on it. Mario must triple jump to a small peg at the edge of it, while making sure the Heave-Ho does not trap him. To accomplish this either do the triple jump as far back as possible and quick progress on the path or wait till its cog is about to stop. After that follow the path that leads to the tower in question. Star 4: The Other Power-Tower Climb to the tower where the Chuckya was located, and this time continue to climb the path connected to this tower. Long jump across the gaps in the path and wall kick to the next section of platforms using the wall at the edge of the path. Keep climbing higher until you see the star at almost the top of the structure. Star 5: Scary Blocks of Failure Go all the way up to where Star 4 is, then cross the bridge to the next tower where the Blue Coin Switch is. '''Then jump to the platform on top of the tower where the last star was. From here, Mario should be able to see the Purple "!" Switch, which spawns blocks in a line ahead of him. These blocks all require long jumps with some speed and failure will result in having to climb up the entire thing again, though happily you can use the water to regain health. Mario must do four long jumps one after another without stopping to reach it (and even if you do all 4 you STILL may miss it as the star is that far out, so aim as close to the opposite edges as possible and make sure you have momentum to reach the star). '''Star 6: Hidden Star Once Again You may have noticed small stone ledges on the side of the level to the right. Mario must reach these by long jumping from one of the beams that lead to star 3 that is closest to the cliffs. If you do not remember how to get there, take the left path then jump to the tower where the Chuckya is, then long jump to the tower to the left (if you reached the Heave-Ho, you went too far). Once on these ledges, climb them until you reach the upper most one. There is a small cave in the wall near it which leads to a hidden ledge where the star is Enemies * Kuromame * Piranha Plant * Chuckya * Heave-Ho * Goomba Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Swamp Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location